All's Fair
by Supernatural Goddess
Summary: Sequel to Skeletons: Bella has long since re-adjusted to life as a demon and is ready to face her next big mission. However, things aren't what they seem, her mother knows more than she let's on, and her enemy brings memories of the past long ago buried.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow first chapter and I'm already starting with the crappy updating schedule. Sorry. In my defense it only happened because I rewrote this chapter like five times. **

**So current news: I have written up a character sheet for this universe and starting next chapter intend to occassionally post a character's entry at the beginning of the chapter. The order will be sort of random due to the fact that I've decided not to put up anyone before they have been properly introduced. However I'll make sure to tell you at the end of the chapter who the next person will be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed and fully realize that this disclaimer will not save me should I be sued.****Prologue **

* * *

She was running. The hot humidity pressed around her like an extremely unwelcome wet blanket. Even so she pushed herself to go faster, leaping over whatever obstacle was in her way.

_Or rather whatever obstacle I'm able to see_, she thought quickly getting up off the ground and cursing the universe for not giving her night vision.

Thankfully her target was still in sight and appeared to be growing tired. No surprise really. She'd only been chasing him for the past twenty minutes. She was actually quite impressed that he'd lasted that long, not that she'd ever admit that.

Ignoring the cramp that had manifested itself in her side sometime in the past ten minutes she hurried to catch up to the target before he could get his breath back. Lunging forward, she tackled him. Caught off guard he went down easily. What followed then was a not-so-silent scuffle as he tried to get her off of him. She was ashamed to admit that he almost succeeded too.

He was a big guy. His shoulders were twice as broad as she was and he had to outweigh her by a good hundred pounds, a hundred pounds of complete muscle if her observations were correct. Therefore it was probably only due to how worn out he was, they'd fought before he took off running after all, and the years of training and experience she had that allowed her to keep him pinned.

Delivering a hit to his neck that was sure to knock him out she took a few minutes to catch her breath. During the years since the Cullen mission she'd hit the gym and had gotten mostly back into shape. Still not enough to fight, run for twenty minutes straight, and then pin down an apparent body builder though. She'd have to fix that soon. But then she'd been saying she would fix that for the past year.

Finally able to breathe normally she fished out her cell phone and hit speed dial one. "Donny, I got the guy. I'm bringing him to you right now."

The Donny in question was looking rather pissed off when she arrived at her destination. "That bitch slapped me. With her apparently razor sharp nails no less." Sure enough he had several parallel scratch marks on his cheek in addition to a new hand shaped bruise below that.

Helping her drag the unconscious weight lifter she had been chasing over to where the other targets were he continued to complain, "I mean seriously razor sharp nails? What was she expecting to have to resort to slitting open someone's throat without a knife? Even you don't go that far and one day you might very well find yourself without a knife when you need it."

"It's because she knew you were coming Donny. She wanted to be prepared for when you got here. But you're right even I don't do that. But then, unlike her, I always have a backup." Smiling in amusement she tied up the target. Going over to Donny she plopped down on the hard floor. He joined her quietly. "So are you going to tell Renee or should I?"

"She's your mom you tell her."

"Do I have to?" His expression told her all she needed to know. "Ugh fine. I guess I'll tell Renee that our mission was a complete and total failure."

"Well it wasn't a complete failure." Donny said, trying to adopt a positive exterior. It didn't work but she agreed anyway.

Seeing him still fingering the scratch and wincing she said. "Here let me see that." She took a look at his cheek. Surprisingly it was actually fairly deep. Maybe he wasn't exaggerating when he said that one of the female targets had razor nails. "I think you'll live."

"Well that's good to know. I was really starting to worry there." They were able to keep straight faces up until they looked at each other. Laughing she tried to keep her mind off of Renee's inevitable reaction to their failure. Like Donny said, it wasn't a complete failure.

"So the mission was a complete failure." Renee stated blandly. She was sitting on her throne with a glass of red wine in one hand and a chain in the other. The chain was attached to a leather collar around an attractive half-naked guy's neck. Bella was pretty sure he was one of the previous targets she'd had. Apparently Renee had decided that he was too attractive to kill and had made him her slave.

She did that sometimes.

"Well not exactly. I mean the targets you told us to keep alive are alive. Uh, most of them at least."

"But the information they were guarding is gone. Or according to you two got blown up."

"That is correct."

Renee sighed dramatically. "Sometimes I wonder just how you two came to be my top minions. You screw up so many things that it really is a wonder."

"Renee if I may speak," Renee looked at Donny for a moment then nodded, granting him permission. "The ones that are alive personally were told of the information. I'm sure that if you were to make a _very_ convincing argument telling them that it would be in their best interest to tell you what you want to know eventually they would agree."

Bella was sure that there wasn't a person in the room who didn't understand what Donny meant when he said 'very convincing argument.' Renee considered what he suggested before giving a slow smile. Despite the heat and the fact that she was used to Renee the smile still managed to send chills up her spine.

Renee never tried to hide that torture was one of her favorite pastimes. Donny knew that which was most likely why he said it in the first place. Plus it got them off the hook for now.

Renee spoke, "You know what, I think that that's an amazing idea. I was starting to get bored anyway." She stood and descended the stairs, pulling her slave along behind her. "Anyone want to join me? There are enough of them for all of us."

The offer was tempting. Conscience or not the body building target had made her run after him in the hot, dark, Arizona night after all, but she was tired and in desperate need of a shower. "Sorry we'll have to decline." Donny nodded in agreement.

Excitement flared in Renee's eyes. "More for me then," she said cheerfully, "Maybe next time."

"Yeah maybe,"

"Anton!" She called. A dark haired man shimmered into the room and kneeled in respect. "Make sure that they get their bounty will you. I don't want to hear that they end up starving to death because you forgot to pay them."

Anton, who looked somewhat like Antonio Banderas in leather in her opinion, gave a nod. "Yes my liege."

He gestured at them to follow him. He didn't really have to, by now they knew the way quite well, but he was probably just used to having to lead people. Demons could be surprisingly forgetful at times.

They followed, complaining to each other about their respective bruises and scratches and whatever other minor injuries they'd sustained this time. Figuring they were on a roll they then decided to annoy Todd, the guy who had given them this mission in the first place, before collecting their pay checks. As they were about to leave Bella was pretty sure that she saw Anton roll his eyes at them but she ignored it.

A dark figure made its way across the pier. He glanced around before entering a warehouse like any other. "Do you have it?" Letting out a gasp of surprise he whirled around to face a woman.

"Y-yes I have it." He extended a file.

The woman snatched it out of his hand. Looking over the file before her she smirked in satisfaction. "Well what do you know, you can do something right."

"P-please I've given you what you want so you can let them go."

"Let who go? Oh those brats of yours. Well sorry but you're not quite finished yet."

"But your boss said that I'd only have to do this one thing and then he'd let them go!" All stuttering disappeared as anger flowed through him.

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm aware of that. However, you made us realize that you could be of more use to us than previously thought. You should count yourself lucky. We were planning to just kill you."

He faltered. "Fine I'll do whatever you want me to. But I want your word that if I do this you'll let my kids go."

The woman tilted her head back and laughed, "Looks like you do have a backbone after all. Alright then I give my word."

"No I want more than that."

"Care to elaborate."

"I want you to swear on your boss's life that you'll let them go."

She was taken aback for just a moment. Then the moment passed and she gave another smirk. "If that's what you want, I swear on the life of my beloved lord that I will let your children go. So long as you do what is asked of you of course."

He accepted that. Holding out his hand he took the note of instructions that she handed him. Reading it he almost went back on what he said about doing one more thing for them. Almost. But then he remembered that his kid's lives were at stake. Leaving without a word he walked quickly to his car.

The woman watched him go. She had to admit he had more guts than she gave him credit for. Not many people were able to demand things of her. And so she gave her word and she intended to keep it. Unless of course her Lord told her otherwise.

* * *

**So that wraps up the first chapter of All's Fair. Anyone who has an questions or concerns can feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. First character to be posted is our dear Bella.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reception not quite what I had hoped but beggers can't be chosers and it was just the first chapter so I'm hoping this one will be better. Thank you to all those who story alerted or favorited you're awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the small references to Twilight and am making no money off of this.**

**As promised I have started to put up the character sheet starting with our heroine. Of course the character sheet won't tell you everything since there is more to be revealed during the story. Next up will probably be Donny.**

**P.S. Why does this thing keep deleting my asterisks? Is that happening to anyone else?**

* * *

**Isabella "Bella" Stevenson: **Appearance- brown hair and eyes, pale skin.

Age: 21 currently, 18 during Skeletons.

Occupation: One of Renee's minions. Mainly does espionage and assassination. Has been working for Renee since she was 12. Part-time college student.

Personality- sarcastic, overdramatic, apathetic towards the majority of people but incredibly protective and caring to the people she cares about. Has a love-hate relationship with her mother but cares deeply for her father and thinks he could have done better than Renee.

Powers- fireballs, flaming, invisibility, intangibility, tends to prefer her demon side over her witch one and thinks of herself as more of a demon than a witch.

Best friends with Donny Lafrenière and Stef Winters (deceased). Formerly dated Wyatt Halliwell, Edward Cullen, and various other boys on missions.

Has known Donny since she was 2 and considers him her most important person. They moved in together when they were 19 and currently live in an apartment in Phoenix.

Close to the Halliwell family, in particular Wyatt, Chris, and Henry Jr. Vaguely remembers the alternate timeline but the memories fade more as she gets older.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Donny I am of the opinion that all body builders should be locked up for hitting girls half their size." Bella was sitting backwards on the couch resting her chin on the back in order to look at Donny who was in the kitchen.

He was doing something, though she couldn't tell what from the angle. He seemed to be moving around and moving things. There was a thump and he cursed quietly before acknowledging her, "You'd have a valid point if you were talking about someone other than you."

She made a rude hand gesture that he didn't see and moved up so that she could dangle her upper body over the edge of the couch. "What are you doing?"

There was the sound of a cabinet closing, "Cleaning," he replied.

"Why are you cleaning?" The blood was rushing to her head and it was making her light-headed, she briefly considered stopping the dangling before decided not to. It was fun. Plus it gave her an excuse to practice her swooning dramatically. Her targets always underestimated a swooning woman. "You're not in one of your moods again are you? The last time you were you rearranged the entire house."

Everyone has a different way of dealing with stress. Some drank, others complained, she herself liked to do both while going hunting. On the rare occasions that Donny became incredibly stressed he cleaned. Bella did not know why but that was what he did. The last time it had happened she had left in the morning only to come home later to knock into the coffee table that had previously been on the other side of the room. She'd had a bruise for a week.

"No, I am not in one of my moods."

"Then why—" the pieces started to fall into place. There was one other time that Donny obsessively cleaned when not in one of his moods. She vaulted upright in horror. That proved to be a very bad idea as a wave of vertigo washed over her. Holding her head she ran into the kitchen only to slip on the wet floor. "Woah!"

Stars appeared in front of her eyes. When they cleared she saw Donny leaning over her, "Izzy? Are you okay?" She nodded weakly; he rolled his eyes and pulled her so that she was sitting up, making sure to put a hand on her back to steady her.

"Donny please tell me that _she_ is not coming here."

"She's not coming here."

"You're lying." He rolled his eyes again. She ignored him in favor of grabbing his shoulders and shaking him, "Donny I don't think you understand the severity of the situation. _She_, your mother, is coming here. Here. To this apartment. Where I live peacefully."

He pushed her hands off, "And you can continue to live peacefully. I just said she was coming I never said you had to be here." She stared at him for a moment before squeezing the life out of him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I don't have to see her!" She released him when she heard him start to choke.

Massaging his throat Donny said, "You're really happy about this."

"Well of course, she hates me."

"She does not hate you."

"Trust me she does, I can even remember the exact moment that she started to." It had happened when she was twelve. Aurelie was ranting about her hatred of America and love of France for the thousandth time when Bella had asked her why she stayed in America if she hated it so much.

Aurelie had never liked her but that, Bella was sure, was the moment she started to hate her since she never did give her an answer to that question. Bella told Donny about this, "I don't remember that," he stated blandly. "Anyway she'll be here soon so if you don't want to see her—"

"I know," she interrupted, "when do you think she'll be gone."

He shrugged, "Could be anytime really, I'll call you."

"Alright. See you later then." She flamed out.

Donny resumed his cleaning; she'd left footprints on the previously clean tile. He sighed.

* * *

Wyatt Halliwell was in a bit of a dilemma.

Life was not all sunshine and daisies at Halliwell Manor. His parents were in the middle of one of their rare arguments; Chris had recently broken up with Bianca for the second time in their seven year relationship and so was moping while pretending not to mope; Henry didn't actually live there but he tended to lurk around and was currently cursing his boss who had fired him for, according to him, no reason; and Wyatt himself was trying to figure out the best way to tell his parents that he was engaged.

Now being engaged might not seem like a problem, on the contrary it's typically seen as a cause for celebration, however the girl he was engaged to happened to be a demon, something he had neglected to mention to his parents.

So the problem wasn't telling his parents that he was engaged, oh no the problem was telling his parents that he was engaged to a demon.

_Maybe it won't be so bad, they're okay with Bella for the most part and besides they like Rebecca, I'm sure they'll be fine—_oh who was he kidding they'd freak out. They'd freak out so badly that his mom will blow up the house. Again.

He sighed, leaning back on the bench he was seated upon and staring morosely at a pigeon. What he wouldn't give to be a pigeon right now, a pigeon didn't have to deal with its parents vanquishing its fiancée, or blowing up the house. No they just flew around and were fed stale bread that the feeder had been trying to get rid of.

Sure there was the whole out in the wild thing but Wyatt figured that he could handle that. And if he got cold he could always just fly into someone's attic or something. Shouldn't be too hard, if he just maneuvered his wings a little—what was he thinking, he wasn't a pigeon.

Fearing for his sanity he looked away from the pigeons pecking away in front of him. It was at that moment that he heard a thump and a long drawn out ow issuing from the bushes behind him. He turned around warily only to relax upon seeing a familiar pale figure.

"Shit that hurt." Bella got off the ground for the second time that day and poked her head hesitantly. She hoped she didn't have a concussion, she's have a hard time explaining that to Renee.

Wyatt watched her in amusement. It'd been awhile since he'd seen his ex-girlfriend/friend. The last time had been about a year ago when they had run into each other at the CVS and stopped to chat for a little while. Why Bella had been in a CVS in San Francisco when she lived in Phoenix he didn't know but it'd been nice to catch up.

"You okay?" He called to her.

She nodded still poking her head, "Yeah I think so thanks for—"She looked up eyes widening comically upon seeing who it was, "Wyatt!" The next thing he knew she was hugging him tightly. "I didn't even realize it was you. How are you?"

He laughed and returned the hug before motioning for her to join him on the bench, she seated herself down next to him, "I'm good."

"I was just telling Donny not too long ago about how I should give you a call and now look at us."

"Yeah, must be fate huh, if you believe in that sort of thing. How've you been, and Donny, you two still living together?"

She pulled her hair over her shoulder and ran her fingers through it, she'd cut it he noticed. "Yep we're still joined at the hip and good as can be. Donny's mom actually was coming over today hence why I'm here."

"You two still don't get along then."

"Not in the least." He nodded. He'd met Donny's mother once and even he had to admit that she wasn't the easiest person to get along with.

Bella leaned forward, putting her elbows on her knees. Her leather jacket, which she was wearing despite the heat, crinkled. Wyatt supposed that when you spent half your time in the Underworld you got used to wearing leather when it was hot out.

Content with the silence Wyatt once more leaned back. Bella was an odd girl. He'd always thought so, ever since he met her. Meeting her best friends had only accented the fact. She was simultaneously the friendliest and most untrusting person he knew. It wasn't that she was nice, actually she was quite rude, it was just that there was something about her that made it hard for you to dislike her.

Maybe it was the fact that she never hid the fact that she distrusted and disliked most people and yet she would still talk and joke with everyone. It was contradictable but oddly refreshing. Especially since she was equally open about who she _did_ trust and love.

The first few weeks that Wyatt knew Bella he learned more about her than anytime since then. He learned that her parents hadn't truly been together since before she was born, and that even though she didn't see her father often she loved him quite dearly.

Bella told him about Todd, who was her mother's best friend, and how he was always flirting with girls. "But he always treats his actual girlfriends with respect. He's kind of old fashioned and believes in being a gentlemen towards his various lovers. " Bella had stated making it clear that despite her complaints he was also dear to her.

She told him of Stef who was the only non-magical person that she truly cared about.

But more than anyone she talked about Donny. How he was always there for her when she needed him and was the only person that she truly trusted. Her eyes always lit up when she talked about him and Wyatt had tried not to feel jealous. She was just so devoted to him.

A while later when he finally met Donny he discovered that the devotion was wasn't just one-sided; Donny was clearly just as devoted to her as she was to him. Oddly enough this discovery, instead of making him even more jealous, got rid of nearly all of it. Even more oddly his remaining jealousy was vanquished once and for all when, during one of the rare moments the two of them talked just the two of them, Donny admitted that he used to have a crush on Bella.

Donny hadn't told him when he'd gotten over his crush but judging by the light blush on his cheeks Wyatt guessed it wasn't that long ago. "She doesn't know about it so don't tell her," Donny had begged him quietly, "Though honestly I'm not sure how she didn't notice. I hate to admit it but I was pretty obvious with the blushing and occasional stuttering when she stood too close."

Wyatt was almost seventeen and Bella had just turned fifteen at the time. Now here they were nearly seven years later sitting on a bench, long since broken up, and telling each other about their current lives.

"So you're engaged to a demon. Man you really attract them, don't you?" Bella said stifling a laugh.

Wyatt groaned, "My parents are going to kill me. Even if they end up being okay with the demon thing there's still the fact that I haven't told them about it."

"Well when did you find out?"

"A year ago," he mumbled.

Her elbow slipped off her knee. She quickly righted it and cleared her throat, "Wow, that's, wow."

"Tell me about it."

At that moment her phone rang. She fished it out of her pocket, "It's Donny, the bitch must have left. Can you hold on for a second?"

"Of course."

She gave him a small smile before answering the phone. "Hey…yeah…actually I ran into Wyatt Halliwell, he's sitting right next to me…uh-huh…gotcha…of course…you did…okay…what time is it…that late…yeah, you go ahead then I've gotta change so I'll meet you there in thirty-four minutes…because I like to be unpredictable…okay see you soon." She hung up the phone and gave him another smile this time apologetic. "I have to go; Donny and I are supposed to meet a contact of ours tonight."

"No problem, I should probably talk to my parents anyway. The sooner I tell them the more likely I'll survive."

"It was nice seeing you again Wyatt."

"You too. We should get together, all of us I mean. Chris and Henry haven't seen you and Donny in like two and a half years or something like that, and neither of you have met Rebecca."

"That sounds fun Wyatt, it's been," she stopped to think for a second, "A long time since I've done anything as normal as willingly going on a group outing."

Wyatt decided not to ask her what she meant by willingly, knowing that he'd regret it if he did, "So I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. Oh! Donny says hi by the way."

"Tell him I said hi as well."

"Will do." She saluted, looked around her to see if anyone was around, and then flamed presumably back to her apartment.

Wyatt followed suit by orbing home to the manor for what was, hopefully, not the last time. Bella might not have been the best person to go to for advice but somehow she'd managed to reassure him just a little.

* * *

True to her word thirty minutes after her long awaited meeting with Wyatt Halliwell; Twice-Blessed, Long Prophesized Child, Ultimate Force of Good, and former English Major, Bella was back in Phoenix, changed, and making her way to the club where she was supposed to meet Donny in five minutes time.

It was then that her cell phone rang.

She once more took the phone out of the pocket of her trusty leather jacket and nearly put it on mute upon seeing who was calling. She resisted the urge purely because she knew that Renee would keep calling until she answered. "Renee what do you want?"

"_Now Isabella is that anyway to greet your mother?"_

"Yes, now get to the point."

"_Very well. I need to see you, now."_

"Can't it wait?" She groaned. Why did Renee always do this? Did she get some kind of kick out of demanding to see her at the worst times?

"_Now Isabella."_

"Ugh fine, I'll be right there." Bella ended the call and pressed speed dial two, "Hey Donny I'm going to be a little late. My mom called she's wants to see me for something."

"_What did you do?"_ Donny audibly sighed.

"I didn't do anything! Just because every time she calls you it means that you've screwed up does not mean it is the same way for me. Maybe she just wants to chat with her daughter."

"_Izzy this is Renee we're talking about."_

Damn he had a point. "Whatever. Get me a Pina Coloda will you. See ya." With that she sulkily flamed her way down to the Pits of Hell.

* * *

Down in the Pits of Hell Todd was being his typical lecherous self and was flirting with a Fury at the front desk. "Those markings are quite beautiful. Not as beautiful as you, but then, there isn't much that's as beautiful as you are." And as if that line wasn't bad enough on it's own he actually winked at the end of it.

The Fury, to her credit, didn't appear to be anymore impressed than Bella was. Bella couldn't be sure though. It was hard to tell with Furies, they tended to have a perpetual scowl on their faces.

Clearing her throat impatiently she marched up to the desk and slammed her hands down on it. Todd, long used to dealing with violent and impatient demons as well as her dramatics, didn't even flinch. "My mom in there?" She demanded, pointing to a cave on the left.

Todd nodded in disinterest, going back to his paperwork now that the Fury had vacated the premises. She strode off through the dark tunnel; having spent half her life in the Underworld her eyes had no trouble adjusting. She didn't bother asking permission to enter Renee's lair merely stomping in instead.

Renee acted as if she had arrived suddenly and unexpectedly. While annoying it wasn't unusual and so Bella refrained from comparing Renee's memory to a goldfish's.

It would have been untrue anyway; Renee's memory was scarily good even by demon standards most of the time. For some reason she just liked to act like an idiot.

She had a new toy Bella noticed, a young, muscular, Italian looking guy. He also seemed to be a fairly powerful witch. Bella couldn't really describe how she knew that, it was almost as if she could smell it, but more than that, she could feel it. It was almost like an instinct that most demons had when they got close to a witch. Somehow they could just tell. Like some kind of radar or something. And like a radar it had a tendency to malfunction at the worst times.

However it was she was able to tell, she knew that that guy had magic rolling off him in waves. He was covered in it. Not to Halliwell levels of course, but pretty impressive none the less. No wonder Renee looked so smug. She loved conquering the powerful as much as she loved Days of Our Lives. One of these days it would go to her head.

"Isn't he divine?" Renee ran a hand along the man's neck. He visibly shuddered and Bella briefly found herself sympathizing with him, even most demons would find keeping the ones you've imprisoned as pets a bit twisted.

Not because of the moral ethics involved but because most demons couldn't comprehend why someone would want to willing be near an outsider for a prolonged period of time. Especially if there wasn't torture involved. Demons liked torture, but they tended to get bored if it was too prolonged. You can only listen to the same person scream for so long after all.

"Phil gave him to me for our anniversary last week. He is so sweet." Renee's eyes sparkled dreamily and she had an equally dreamy smile on her ruby red lips.

Even several years later Phil and Renee were still crazy about each other. Bella didn't see her step-father often but when she did Phil and Renee were all over each other like a pair of hormonal teenagers who found out they had the house to themselves for the weekend. Hence why she really didn't mind not seeing him very often. That was an image that she still wished years later to burn from her mind.

Renee, in the meantime, came out of her love induced stupor and shooed away the various other people in the cave. After they left she gestured for her daughter to sit on the steps at her feet.

Bella rolled her eyes but complied without a word. She wanted to get this over with as quickly as she possibly could. At the rate this was going her Pina Colada would be warm by the time she got to the club and warm Pina Coladas were disgusting in her opinion.

"So Bella darling, I brought you here this fine evening to ask you something."

"Ask me something?' That was the thing that couldn't wait until tomorrow? She resisted the urge to facepalm.

Nodding wisely, Renee leaned down to pick up a folder lying by her sandaled feet. She'd gotten a pedicure at some point and Bella was sure that Renee intentionally made people sit at her feet so that they would notice. Renee put the folder on her lap, "Do you remember when you were little and I'd bring you with me when my close friends and I got together?"

Seeing her nod Renee continued, "One of my friends was a man by the name of Naoise Fairchild, do you remember him?'

Bella thought about it. The name definitely sounded familiar and conjured images of her hiding behind her mother's leg as she talked to a young man with dark red hair. Of the man kneeling in front of her and extending a hand even paler than her own, telling her not to be afraid, that he wouldn't hurt her in a soft, accented voice that she shyly thought that she liked. Putting her hand in his much larger one, him gently closing his fingers over it and smiling a pretty smile.

She remembered a silver ring that she had put on a chain and hadn't seen since before she went to Forks all those years ago. She hadn't even thought about since then and briefly wondered what happened to it, she used to treasure it and now she didn't even know what she did with it. The thought gave her the mad urge to laugh. Funny how some things once thought so important slip the mind so easily.

There was something else, in the back of her mind. She tried to remember it. Whispered words, telling her, telling her what? The more she tried to remember the more it slipped away.

She shook her head to clear it. If she didn't remember then it couldn't have been that significant. Renee was waiting impatiently, "Yeah," she said sounding somewhat distant, "I remember him a bit."

Renee nodded, "Good that makes things easier for me." She opened the folder, took something out of it, looked at it for a second, and then handed it to her. Bella took it warily, because you never know with Renee, but it was just a plain, normal picture of a black-haired boy that she'd never seen before.

"I want you to keep an eye out for that boy. Tell Donny too, if you see him let me know right away. Don't lose sight of him, but don't act."

"Why…?"

"I'll brief you on the details tomorrow, just let Donny know when you see him and make sure that you're both here by nine tomorrow."

"Okay," she said slowly, "if this is what you wanted to tell me then why did you ask me about Naoise Fairchild?"

"I told you I'll tell you the details tomorrow." Renee shooed her away. She was clearly in one of her moods again; when she was she never wanted to tell anyone anything. It was annoying.

"Bye Mom." With that closing statement she once more disappeared in a funnel of flames.

* * *

**That wraps up chapter 2. Thank you for reading and/or reviewing see you next time.**


End file.
